Fifteen Words of Their Relationship
by AuthorSquared
Summary: Slightly AU, Post-Movie. Veronica died for Balthazar, as did Becky for Dave. They stayed together and soon their friendship blossomed into something neither could control. Some slash.


1) Road

Dave didn't know what would happen when he stepped into the circle, but he was glad he went down this road, even if he didn't know where it ended.

2) Unicorn

"So, magic." Dave started trying to relieve an awkward silence. "Like unicorns and fairies?" Balthazar's eye twitched. It was going to be a long lesson.

3) Flute

"You play the _flute_?" said a voice from behind me, making me jump and hid said instrument behind my back. "Oh I, uh, I didn't know you were here. S-sorry…" I blushed. "Keep playing. If you're going to interrupt my study session, you might as well keep playing." Balthazar said, his trademark smirk on his face as he conjured up a chair.

4) Robot

"You've been down here for two weeks, spending precious training time, building a _robot" _Balthazar said, anger dripping off his words, though his face kept a calm façade. I could only nod and gulp, wondering if he'd make me scour the lab again.

5) Wings

"For the last time, there is _no _spell that grants you purple wings." I seethed, gritting my teeth. He's been spending the last hour wasting my time with _stupid _questions. He nodded, and I finally thought I would be able to get through the lesson – but of course not.

"So, is there a spell that grants you _yellow _wings?"

6) Paint

I woke up with a yawn, got up, and walked to the bathroom mirror in the apartment I shared with my apprentice. My eyebrows scrunched together as I spied a note on the edge of the mirror.

"_Balthazar,_

_Hope you like your April Fools Day present. _

_Love, Davey_

I'm sure my snarl of anger could be heard all over New York, when I saw my sharpie facial hair.

7) Portal

I smirked as I heard Balthazar's snarl, and I sat down on the couch. Our lives have gone well, the guilt of Veronica's and Becky's deaths leaving us slowly. I settled into the couch and found my self in a pure white room – the one's you could walk forever in and go nowhere. Then I spied a note on the ground.

_Dear, Davey_

_This is pay back for the permanent marker. Hope you love your present as much as I do._

_-Balthazar_

_P.S. I'll get you out. Eventually._

8) Antelope

I liked to think I had a very open mind about food, since I travelled the world for so long. But there was something's I would _not _eat.

"Dave, if you try to make me eat another bite of your antelope sandwich, I will hurt you."

And Dave smirked, because really it was just a smoked-chicken sandwich. Not that he had to know.

9) Tropical

It was our first time out of New York in a few months and the birds were singing, the sun was shining, and we actually went on a _real _plane not Balthazar's eagle friend. I snickered at him, in a bright green Hawaiian shirt with clashing purple pants.

"Shut up. _You'r_e the one who said I had to look like a local."

"At this rate, I think you stand out more than you in your trench coat. You could at least stayed with neutral colours."

10) Fortune

Balthazar was _very_ rich, mostly since he had all those years to learn the stock market patterns. But soon Dave realized he was also _very_ extravagant. And slightly clueless.

"Uh, Balthazar, this is really nice and all but it's only my 21st birthday… And I don't even know how to take care of a horse farm…"

11) Halloween

Balthazar hated Halloween. All the witches and mummies, all faker than the next. The only reason he went is that Dave threatened to lock him out of their bedroom. Surely he could get in, but it wouldn't be the same thing.

"Come _on. _It'll be fun free candy."

And so he would sigh and nod, knowing he must really love him if he wouldn't even do this for Veronica.

12) Mouse

Balthazar ran out of the room, clad only in a t-shirt and shorts, at the sound of a high-pitched scream. There he saw Dave with a frightened look on his face, standing on a stool. "What's wrong?" I said dropping my hands to my sides. "It was a _mouse._" He screeched.

I could only sigh, pick up the boy, and leave, promising that he could stay in my room. He didn't have to know it was just a hologram.

13) Grape

I straightened up and smirked at the shock that was on his face. "Wh-what was _that?" _Dave sputtered. I walked out of the kitchen without another word.

He tasted like grapes.

14) Canada

"Balthazar, I don't care if you hate the heat we are _not _moving to Canada."

"Please?"

15) Leather

I'd wear the old-man shoes, worn the ring but I would not – _could not –_ wear it.

"It's just a trench coat. Don't be so dramatic."

"Balthazar, I think it belonged to Merlin. Or his brother."

"Well… It did actually."


End file.
